And Then Sleeping Beauty Woke Up
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Tired after a hunt, Dean and Sam quickly slip into bed. The next day, Sam wakes up to discover he has a new roommate claiming to be his brother. But she doesn't look it. Co-Written with Bunny1 Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** And Then Sleeping Beauty Woke Up**

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Co-Written By: Bunny1 ( http://www. /~Bunny1) and GreenLeoFiend**

**Disclaimer: We don't won Supernatural. This is just for fun.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Rating/Warning: T - Mild Suggestive Humor

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****  
**

**

* * *

**

_Sam and Dean look battle weary as they climb into their respective beds. Sam is wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, but, Dean has stripped down to his boxer shorts before climbing in. Wearily, he slides under the covers, asleep almost before his head hits the pillow._

_**...**  
_

When morning came, a female, wearing only Dean's boxer shorts, bounces over to Sam's bed.

"Hey Sammy Rise and shine", she said.

"Dean, go back to sleep", Sam said in a sleepy mumble. The female frowned at him, concern flooding her tone. "SAM Wake UP"

Sam rubs his eyes, sitting up, and then gasps a little, skittering back at the half-naked woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, um, who are you?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm your brother, you doofus."

Sam stared at the woman claiming to be Dean.

"Well you are wearing his boxer shorts. "

He was still not quite awake and would not be surprised last night's encounter with wood sprites the night before. He and Dean had a hard time convincing the trio of sprites they were not the ones responsible for destroying the forest even though... technical that was not completely true.

"Of course, I'm wearing my own boxers! Sammy what's wrong with you?" he looked at Sam with concern. " I know we should have gone to the hospital last night."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You sound like him too."

He blinked his eyes, and willed himself to look at the woman again. He knew he was awake now. But he could still be dreaming.

"If you are Dean. You have breasts, and a different voice..."

"Sam, it's ME. I don't know how in the hell this happened, but… I just woke up this way, man."

She moves her hair out of the way, showing the tattoo on her clavicle that matches Dean's exactly.

"Explain that one, smarty", she said triumphantly.

"O-kay… Ah… Can't.", Sam mumbled, still discomfited.

"Damn right you can't!"

She looks slightly deflated, however, when Sam is still looking at her like some kind of mental patient.

"All right, you still don't believe? Ask me something, anything; something only Dean would know."

"This is stupid!" Sam huffed.

"Sammy, I don't have time for this Just ask!"

"Uh... 'Kay… What did I used to have nightmares about when I was six?"

Female Dean looked at Sam with shock, "You're kidding me? You expect me to remember your girly crap?"

SAM held up his hands, "You said ask anything…"

"Ugh, fine… You thought Snarf from The Thundercats was trying to stuff you in a cookie jar, " female Dean answered.

He turned to his younger brother with a thoughtful grin on his face, "You know, you were one jacked-up little twerp..."

"Was not--- Dean How did this happen to you?"

Annoyed, Dean rolled his eyes, "If I knew that, we wouldn't be standing here having this ridiculous conversation!"

"Those crazy sprites", Sam stated, as got up slowly. "All this after we spent half the night dealing those Flesh Eaters."

Are you okay? Dean asked.

Sam nodded yeah. "Just tired. I suppose we could go back to see the sprites, so they could reverse the spell? Or something. But either way... put some clothes on."

Sam shivered at the fact that he found female Dean somehow attractive–No more than that hot.

He scrambled to find a pair of sweat pants. "Maybe these fit... And put a shirt on!"

The female Dean grabbed a shirt off of the floor, but the pants fell as soon as she pulled them up.

"Arrrggghhh!"

"All right, all right; I'll... go next door and get you some clothes, ok?"

"Well, hurry UP" she said, then suddenly got a big grin. "Hey, I can take a SHOWER..."

"Eww... okay, I'm going now."

* * *

Fifteen minutes or so later, Sam came back in with a large grocery bag. He knocked on the bathroom door and threw the bag in, not looking. This was... too disturbing for words.

A little bit later, he heard the muffled sounds of annoyed grunts coming from the other room--- Dean must be having trouble figuring out how to get the stuff on, he thought.

Finally, his new sister came out, wearing a red bandanna halter top and short-shorts, frowning.

"Where the hell'd you get the clothes, man? Skeezas are us?"

"It... they were they only things that looked like it would fit."

"Fine, whatever, Dean said at last. So that's the plan to go see the sprites? What makes you think they will be more likely to believe us from last night?

"Well, Sam began. At the very least they might perhaps believe that we are there to apologize to them?

They made their way to the Impala.

"Don't think this means I am letting you drive", Dean said and he took the driver's seat as usual.

"Wouldn't think it", Sam agreed.

The two continue to drive back towards the state forest where they last encountered the sprites.

As expected the location was filled with state agents.

One of the officers approached the female Dean.

"This location is restricted to civilians Miss", the ranger said, tipping his hat slightly. "I am sorry, I must ask you and your boyfriend to leave."

Disgusted at the thought of Sam being his boyfriend, Dean plastered on the best fake sexy grin as he could.

"Him? He's just my baby brother. Perhaps, there is a way you could give me a guided tour of the forest?"

Sam rolled his eyes, not at all surprised. The officer smiled, slightly flustered, taking his hat into his hands.

"Ah, well, sure, m'am... Let me just go get my walkie-talkie. Protocol, you know."

"Of course", she said, fake smile still plastered onto her face.

She turned to Sam triumphantly. "I knew I was smokin' hot."

"DEAN..."

"What? It's working... Hey We should hit a lesbian bar later..."

"Dean, we're trying to get you OUT of this!"

"Oooh, shh, shh, Enos is coming back..."

"Okay m'am it's all set. The two of you are to stay close to me. Some rascals must played with some matches last night and scorched a few dozen acres of land. I'm Enos", he said pointing nervously to his name tag.

"My name is Dean-a. Dina. And this is my brother Sam."

Enos nodded politely to Sam and then turned back to Dean.

"So what brings to these parts?"

Sam tried to tune the two faux love birds out as Ranger Enos took the two of them further into the forest, thinking of the best way to make a break on their own.

"And this", Enos continued, "is what all remains of one of the oldest oak trees in Kenton Hills..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hope you enjoyed Bunny and my little comedy romp.. Please tell us what you think!** Chapter 2 has been started.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: And Then Sleeping Beauty Woke Up**

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Co-Written By: Bunny1 ( http://www. /~Bunny1) and GreenLeoFiend**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Rating/Warning: T - Mild Suggestive Humor, Language

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Dean reached out behind Enos and smacked the officer's head against a tree. Never having seen it coming, the poor schlub wasn't braced a bit, and was out cold instantly.

"Well, that takes care of that." she said, dusting her hands off.

"And, what about when Deputy Dog wakes up?" Sam asked pointedly.

"We'll be long gone by then, Sammy."

And, Dean kicked off the heeled sandals Sam had picked up for him at the dollar store and stalked into the Forrest, yelling for the sprites.

"Oh, you bitches think this is pretty fuckin' funny, don't'cha?!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "Well, you fix me back!"

Suddenly, a frosted-looking woman revealed herself, stepping seemingly out of a maple tree. "And, why would we do that, Dean?"

"Maybe because we didn't do anything? How many times do we need to tell you that we didn't burn the damn forest!" he shouted.

"The evidence don't lie Dean," the sprite replied calmly. "The two of you were in the forest last night. We saw you flee after the damage was done."

"We were going after those Flesh Eaters!" Sam shouted back. "Fire is the only way to defeat for sure. We just didn't realize..."

"And that Sam is the problem," the sprite continued. "You didn't think. I am sure you will think about it now."

"This isn't... the natural order, aren't you all about that?" Sam tried.

"It is merely a lesson. Temporary if he learns it--- permanent if he does not."

"What's say I just gank you, huh? Then your little 'lesson' would end, wouldn't it, bitch?" Dean huffed.

"Do you think this is an episode of television, idiot?" the sprite answered instead. "Kill me and the spell will never end; there is a fail-safe on it."

Dean screeched, stomping his bare foot.

"What do we have to do, please?" Sam asked, trying to calm Dean down.

Because, honestly, Dean was about two steps away from just killing her despite the consequences...

"Something most loathsome..." she smirked.

"Something loathsome?" Sam prompted. "Is that a lesson?"

"No. That's the fail-safe. If you show more respect..."

"Lady that isn't going to happen!" Dean growled.

"Just tell us what the fail-safe is?" Sam pleaded.

"Very well." the sprite replied. "You must be kissed."

"That's all? I guess we can go wake up Enos or find some other man that thinks you are hot. It has to be a man?"

Dean started to open his mouth when the sprite shook head and began to laugh.

"Not that wouldn't be fun. But no."

"A woman? Maybe I can go score at the gay bars after all."

"No. Do you want to know or not?"

"Just friggin tell me, Princess." Dean snapped.

The sprite smirked at him. "A trick, this was. So... you must kiss a trickster."

* * *

"Trickster?"

Sam started laughing.

"It's not funny, Sam!" Dean seethed. "There is no fucking way I'm kissing Loki! And, how do you find it so funny? You HATE that thing?"

Sam shrugged, grinning. "Can't help it..."

"So if I don't kiss Loki. What's the worse that can happen? I stay this way?" Dean asked. "I am starting to think that I am well, cool with that."

"So be it. Just keep in mind that if you do not break this spell by the next full moon you will not just look like a woman, you will also be downed other aspects of womanhood."

"I don't think I follow," Dean added.

The sprite looked Dean straight in the eye. "Oh I am sure you could figure it out, in time."

Sam looked at Dean. "I am not excited in seeing Loki again myself. But we have see this through. The sooner this is over so we can just get to the next hunt. Okay?"

"Remind me again why I can't just kill the sprite now that we know how to how to break the spell?"

The sprite flew up a few higher branches.

"I guess you could. But I have sisters and aunts, that will miss me."

"Good point."

And with that the sprite vanished.

* * *

A bit later, Dean watched Sam spreading out the summoning spell for Loki.

"Can't believe we're actually SUMMONING the son-of-a-bitch..."

"If I knew this spell existed, there's a lot I wouldn't have had to go through." Sam muttered. "Hell, after you two 'lovebirds' are done, maybe I can gank him?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Sam sighed, looking around Bobby's living room. Bobby hadn't even known the spell--- he'd called in an expert. And, for Bobby to have to call in an expert... well...

Rufus Seawell was an old hunter friend of Bobby's, who he trusted implicitly, even if they fought on occasion. However, Sam was having trust issues with him, as he saw the way he was eying up female Dean. Not that it would matter in... well, the two days it took for the summoning to take effect...

"Could you stop well checking out my brother?" Sam asked.

"Oh sorry. It is just weird. I keep forgetting. Now how the exactly this happen?"

"Long story," Dean-a answered. "Sam and I were cleaning up after a bunch of Flesh Eaters, the fire got a bit out of control. And we both felt very tired. We didn't even know that sprite put a spell on me until I woke up like this."

Sam shivered at the memory, part of him couldn't blame Rufus for checking Dean out but it still personally gave him the creeps.

"Oh okay. I see. Well, there isn't much we can do until Loki shows up. Though the deadline being in three days is cutting it a bit close." Rufus added.

"It always seems to be that way," Sam agreed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: And Then Sleeping Beauty Woke Up**

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Co-Written By: Bunny1 ( http://www. /~Bunny1) and GreenLeoFiend**

**Disclaimer: We don't won Supernatural. This is just for fun.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Rating/Warning: T -Suggestive Humor, Language, one single mention of something a bit more graphic.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

When night came, Dean was glad to get into bed. She walked into Bobby's guest room and crawled into bed immediately. Sam, however, was being all pacey, and finally settled against the closed door, his long body looking uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"What?" Sam asked grumpily.

"You're gonna sleep against the door?"

"Well, there's only one bed." Sam said.

Dean looked at him like he had two heads. "Yeah, so? I take up less room than I did yesterday."

"That's not why, Dean. Get some sleep, ok?"

"What is with you? You've been acting weird ever since we got here... Loki's not gonna get here while we're sleeping, if that's what you're worried about..."

"Dean, it's not, ok? Go to SLEEP."

Dean frowned at his little brother. He knew when something was off with Sammy, and something was definitely off...

Sam sighed. It wasn't that Dean looked like a girl. He was just about over that now. When he looked at his brother, he saw a sister. That's it. Anything else was just "ew".

Still he couldn't help but worry that Dean thought more. And it was. He didn't like the way Rufus looked at Dean. He was a family friend. He told himself that. But still for some reason a feeling at the pit of his stomach would not go away. So he stood at the door.

A few minutes later, Sam started to feel a crick in his back.

"Ow!" he groaned slightly and instead decided to sit down.

"Sammy come on. I have a shirt on," Dean called.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over. "That's NOT what I was doing, you doofus." he said, crawling in next to Dean.

"Uh-huh, whatever. Just go to sleep, Sasquatch. You're no good to me if you're all grumpy and too stove up to move."

Sam chuckled under his breath and Dean rolled over, going to sleep against his back...

* * *

Later in the night, Dean woke up, and Sam was snoring against his ear. Loudly. Sighing, she got up and padded lightly down the hall to the kitchen to get some water.

Without bothering to turn on the lights, she bent over the sink, drinking straight from the faucet, rather than looking for a clean glass in that mess in the dark. She felt rather than heard someone else behind her, very close, suddenly, and her breath hitched.

"Dude, space!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry about that.." Rufus said softly, not moving.

Dean cringed as he felt a hand on the small of his back, and turned around to punch him. However, not being used to the smaller body, he wasn't able to put as much power into the punch, and Rufus caught the tiny fist easily.

Now unless Sam was transformed as well Dean knew that was definitely not his baby brother's voice.

"What the hell!?" Dean shouted instead and jumped to the other side of the room.

"Sammy!" he called.

"Dean?" Sam shouted as he ran out from the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Rufus try to feel me up!" Dean shouted, shivering in disgust

""Now that is what I was concerned about."

"What?" Dean called. He was still half asleep and just a little concerned about the series of events.

"What the–that crazy. He does know I am Dean right?" Dean exclaimed.

"Apparently not. Maybe he's lonely."

Dean shivered. "Okay this novelty is definitely wearing off. Well, if sleeping beauty here's room has a lock on it. I say we take his."

"Works for me," Sam added.

The two brothers made their way to the end of the hallway when they heard a crashing sound come from the end of the hall.

"Deana where the hell do you think you are going?" Rufus demanded.

"To bed jackass. I need my beauty sleep before I meet up with Loki tomorrow. And the name is Dean."

"But Dean's a man. What I see here is a beautiful hunk of board!" Rufus proclaimed, starry eyed, and with a sultry smile.

Sam could not help to laugh at the predicament even though it just got weirder and weirder.

But Dean was not as amused, "Get your coat Sammy, we are leaving-NOW!"

Sam sighed. "We can't Dean–we summoned Loki here. We don't know if the spell is connected to us or this place. Rufus, we need to sleep.. And I am not going to let you take advantage of Deana."

"I am sure I can take care of myself Sammy. And don't you start calling me Deana too now."

"Okay fine. Get back to sleep," Rufus stated. "But I want a goodnight kiss first."

"Do you want to keep your lips?" Dean inquired instead.

"Fiesty... I always did like that..." Rufus said, reaching out and grabbing him by the waist.

Dean attempted to push him off, but, the man was in a much bigger, more powerful body.

Fortunately, however, Sam was right behind him and grabbed Rufus by the neck, slamming him into the wall. Dean sprint-walked into the room and slammed the door. Sam sighed, then glared at Rufus.

"You. GO." he said. "Or I won't be quite so nice next time."

"You threatenin' me, whelp?" Rufus glared. "Boy, I was huntin' before you was nothin' but a twinkle in your Daddy's eye."

* * *

Sam's jaw set, but he turned and went to go check on Dean. Getting to the door, he saw that it was locked.

"Dean? Open the door, please?"

He heard the lock click, and the sound of footsteps walking away, but the door never opened. Sighing, Sam went inside and shut it behind him. Dean was sitting on the bed, pillow held self-consciously over himself. He looked all tiny and fragile then, with the boxer shorts and Def Leopard T-shirt. Sam sat next to him. "You ok?"

"Do I friggin' LOOK okay?!" Dean seethed. "I'm a BROAD, even to people who've known me since I was FOUR!"

"I've known you since you were four, and I don't think so." Sam tried, attempting a half smile.

"Sammy... he..."

"I know, Dean."

"NO, you DON'T know. Before you pulled him off... he..."

Dean shuddered in revulsion, unable to finish the thought, unable to verbalize to hi s little brother that he'd felt the callused hands touching him through his boxers, if only for a moment, that one stray finger had made it through the flap in the front, contacting skin against the soft thatch of curls that really didn't belong there...

He figured Rufus was drunk and surprised. But, God help him if he tried such crap ever again, which something told him it would not, but still...

As much it hurt him say it, the sooner Loki showed up the better.

Now he wanted some mind bleach and some sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**_ For anyone of you concerned about the arch of this story getting darken. Just Dean's continous trials of being female. It's not the case! Won't get more graphic this promise! I hope you enjoyed the journey so far._This was just a mix of melodrama and humor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: And Then Sleeping Beauty Woke Up**

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Co-Written By: Bunny1** ( .net/~Bunny1) and **GreenLeoFiend**

**Disclaimer: **_We don't won Supernatural. This is just for fun._

**Spoilers: Reference to: **Mystery Spot

**Rating/Warning: **_T -Suggestive Humor, Language _

**Co-Writer Note: **_Yup! It is a bit short, but we updated! We hope you enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

_

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Dean had to hold his jeans up with one hand, and his shoes were swallowing his feet, but, damn it, he was gonna turn back today and be in his own clothes; not a dress. Loki appeared, dressed in a ratty bathrobe and munching a Butterfinger, and Sam's nose and lip curled up slightly as if with barely contained rage.

"Ah, you called, how sweet, Sam... thought you'd realize I was trying to help you."

Sam merely snorted, huffing like a bull.

"And, who is this lovely creature?" Loki asked, walking towards Dean, one hand extended as if to touch his face.

But, Sam grabbed the wrist crushingly in his own hand. "Don't. Touch. Him."

"... him?"

"I'm Dean, douche bag. The Wood Sprites said you're the only one who can turn me back."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Fix him or I gank you." Sam ground out, sounding almost as though he were gargling glass, he was so angry. He kept thinking about all those Tuesdays...

"Yeah, see... you need to give me more information than that, and watch your tone with me, Winchester. I'm not the idiot who decided to play with matches in a forest inhabited by Sprites."

"We weren't; we were stopping a creature." Dean defended. "But, those bitches didn't see it that way..."

"Of course they didn't." Loki smirked condescendingly. "Now... what am I supposed to do for you?"

Sam looked away, feeling sick to his stomach at the prospect, and Dean felt a little green around the gills about it himself.

"Um... kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" Loki trilled. "You want me to kiss you? You must be joking."

"It's not that I want to kiss you... But it will break the spell."

"But those clothes, they make you look all frumpy."

Dean clenched his teeth.

"Oh I would hold that temper if I were you. And there is one more thing that is stopping me..."

"What is it?" Dean snapped.

Loki laughed. "Sam here told me that I couldn't touch you."

He looked up and allowed his eyes to meet Sam's.

"Nearly broke my hand in the telling. So what should it be. You know. You should have just allowed me to think you were a woman. I mean you are much sexier in your current form... I could, well... but that would mean I would have too..."

"Oh, hell no!" Dean yelled, tripping and falling out of his shoes as he backed away.

Sam sighed, helping him up. "Of course not..." he said, glaring threateningly at Loki. "One kiss, that's it."

"Tongue." Loki smirked.

"Nu-uh, no way, screw this..." Dean was babbling, starting to get frantic.

Suddenly, Sam's new "sister" fell to her knees, clutching her abdomen. "Oh, holy crap... Sammy, I think my appendix burst!"

Sam dropped down next to him, trying to help him balance, concern painted over his features.

"That's not your appendix, brainiac... the spell is taking full hold. You're becoming a 'real' woman, and you're about to experience something that women have been bitching about for centuries... unless you get over it, suck it up and... well... suck me up." Loki smirked at him.

* * *

**To be Continued**


End file.
